


Pikachu's Sneeze Attack

by sarahgirl1998



Series: Sneeze Attacks [7]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Red & Green & Blue & Yellow | Pokemon Red Green Blue Yellow Versions
Genre: Bombs, Comedy, Cross-Posted on deviantArt, Gen, Humor, Male Sneezing, Parody, Screenplay/Script Format, Sneezing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 14:24:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9552719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: Pikachu gets a Sneeze Bomb, and Dragonite tries to save Pikachu from it.





	

[A male Pikachu has gotten a sneeze bomb.]

Pikachu: A sneeze bomb. Just what I've always wanted.

[The sneeze bomb sniffles, then a male Dragonite's voice is heard.]

Dragonite: Never fear! Dragonite is here!

[Dragonite is standing on top of a hill. He tries to fly down, but tumbles to the ground and we hear a crash as he screams. A male Squirtle arrives just as Dragonite gets up and lifts up his stomach, revealing a belt with switches and buttons on it. He presses a button, causing a sneeze-bomb-catcher, which is actually a bell, to come out and trap Pikachu under itself.]

Pikachu: Hey! What are you trying to do?!

[The sneeze bomb explodes under the sneeze-bomb-catcher, which suddenly shakes. Due to the effects of the bomb, Pikachu begins to inhale to sneeze.]

Pikachu: Ah, ah...

[Squirtle realizes what is about to happen and runs away from the scene, while Dragonite, completely clueless, stays where he is. The sneeze-bomb-catcher suddenly gets smaller, and when Dragonite tries to inspect it...]

Pikachu: Ah... CHOO!!!

[The screen shakes as Pikachu releases a huge sneeze, which blows the sneeze-bomb-catcher away, revealing a crater - which Pikachu is inside of - where it was, and knocks Dragonite off-camera. Then the crater shakes as Pikachu sneezes three more times.]

Pikachu: AH-CHOO! AH-CHOO! AH... CHOO!

[Squirtle and Dragonite cautiously return to the scene to investigate the crater, but right when they get close enough...]

Pikachu: AH-CHOO!

[Pikachu sneezes again, causing Squirtle and Dragonite to cringe. Squirtle decides to help Pikachu out of the crater.]

Squirtle: I'll help you, Pikachu.

[Pikachu nearly gets pulled out, but sneezes again.]

Pikachu: AH-CHOO!

[Dragonite plugs his ears to keep from hearing the sneeze. Then Pikachu looks at him in irritation.]

Dragonite: [trying to be innocent] I guess my sneeze-bomb-catcher went a... little off-course.

Pikachu: [sneezes again] AH-CHOO! A little off-course?! Are you a... [sneezes again] AH-CHOO! ...schmo or what?

**"You got to be kidding me," Meowth said in dismay. "Now she's using her stupid script for Pokemon. What's next? Am I going to be the one sneezing?"**

**"We'll have to see," Lumpy responded. "Although that would be pretty interesting...**

****

THE END


End file.
